Mulheres!
by Mama King
Summary: Ele estava sempre tentando encontrar maneiras de despertar seu interesse, para fazê-la querer ficar perto dele, talvez até mesmo sair de vez em quando. E aqui estava ele de novo, tentando ganhar o coração dela. Tradução/One-shot/by: alikei


_Oi gente! (de novo, duas vezes na semana ¬.¬)_

_Outra tradução para vocês, de novo NaruSaku. Eu percebi que em português não tem muitas fics desse casal, então eu vou tratar de melhorar isso. _

_Ser NaruSaku hoje em dia é difícil viu! _

_Bom, vamos as informações da one. _

_Só para deixar claro: _

_**A fic não é minha, e Naruto não é meu _Itachi eu te amo_**_

_Nome original: Women! _

_Sinopse: Ele estava sempre tentando encontrar maneiras de despertar seu interesse, para fazê-la querer ficar perto dele, talvez até mesmo sair para de vez em quando. E aqui estava ele de novo, tentando ganhar o coração dela. _

_Rated: K _

_Gênero: Romance/Drama_

_Autora: alikei _

Antes que eu esqueça, a fic original vinha com uma sugestão de uma música (_que eu ameiiii), _do **Jason Mraz**, o nome é: **Geek In The Pink**

No começo é meio estranho assim, mas no refrão... Muito a cara do Naruto.

Mas a parte que mais me fez lembrar dele foi:

_"Eu sou mais do que você pensa  
>Veja como eu vou<br>Do zero à um __herói"_

_**Totalmente recomendada. Super-hiper-mega-power recomendada. **_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mulheres!<em>**

* * *

><p>Ele estava sempre tentando encontrar maneiras de despertar seu interesse, para fazê-la querer ficar perto dele, talvez até mesmo sair uma vez ou outra. Passou anos fazendo a sua vontade, anos em busca de Sasuke, anos esses que poderiam ter sido gastos treinando para se tornar Hokage. Mas ela chegou a agradecer alguma vez? Não. Pediu desculpas por sua "confissão"? Não. E lá estava ele novamente, tentando chamar sua atenção com algum outro esquema insano.<p>

"Honestamente Naruto", ela começou seu discurso: "Eu não sei porque você incomoda. Você está causando tantos problemas e não faz qualquer sentido para mim. Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para parar com essa bobagem? "

Ela tinha uma mão em sua testa, tentando se acalmar antes que fizesse algo que pudesse se arrepender. Ele estava parado lá com o rosto pálido, fazendo o possível para esconder a tristeza que estava sentindo após outra tentativa fracassada de impressioná-la. O que é preciso para impressioná-la? Quanto tempo isso vai demorar?

Ele tentou interromper apenas para ser cortado por mais um de seus sermões, algo em que ela era muito boa: "Não. Não me dê qualquer desculpa esfarrapada, mas já que você parecia tão empenhado em dar-me uma desculpa segundos atrás, por que não vai em frente e me diz de qualquer maneira para me fazer rir. "Ela esperou pacientemente por uma resposta.

Ele acabara de de ter o suficiente.

"Você sabe o quê, Sakura? Você sabe por que eu estou constantemente causando todo esse trabalho? Eu treinei duro dos últimos anos, eu nunca desisti de Sasuke, mesmo quando você fez, eu fiz tudo isso para que pudesse chamar a sua maldita atenção, para que eu pudesse impressioná-la e ganhar o seu respeito. Eu fiz tanto por você e é isso que eu ganho". - Disse ele, fazendo o seu melhor para controlar sua raiva antes que fizesse algo que pudesse se arrepender. - "Então, de qualquer maneira, eu sinto muito por ter causado para você _tantos problemas_". Ele rosnou antes de andar para longe, se perdendo no meio da multidão que estava sempre presente nas ruas de Konoha.

{...}

Dois dias tinham passado desde que ele tinha encontrado Sakura e, basicamente, admitido seus sentimentos. Ele estava tentando o seu melhor para evitá-la e ter um tempo para pensar sobre o que havia feito. Definitivamente se arrependeu de ter gritado, especialmente ao lembrar da expressão assustada que ela fez, mas ele também estava um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo por enfrentá-la. Mas apesar de tudo, seu coração estava doendo porque ele estava certo de que havia ferido seus sentimentos com as coisas que disse.

E talvez tenha sido sorte, mas enquanto caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas de Konoha, ele encontrou com alguém. E talvez tenha sido o destino que esse alguém era o amor da sua vida, Sakura Haruno, que corria para ele. E talvez, apenas talvez, estivesse destinado que hoje seria o dia que ele iria finalmente começar a sair num encontro com ela

"E-Eu sinto muito," os dois começaram, ambos hesitantes em começar seus discursos ao ver um ao outro, os dois com os olhos arregalados e inquietos. Momentos passaram, ambos ficaram rígidos e imóveis no meio da multidão agitada. Ambas as partes sem fala e procurando palavras que pudessem acabar com a nuvem de tensão que havia se instalado ali.

"Sinto muito, Naruto. Eu realmente sinto muito por toda a dor que eu lhe causei, e-eu não achei que você se sentia o mesmo." Sakura pediu desculpas em primeiro lugar, de forma simples e sem rodeios indo direto ao ponto, os olhos cheios de honestidade pura. Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram em surpresa, até mais do que a primeira vez que ela "confessou" a ele. Mas desta vez... Desta vez, ele estava certo de que ela não estava mentindo. Que tipo de pessoa iria quebrar o coração de alguém duas vezes?

"Não, Sakura-chan, me desculpe. E-Eu não deveria ter gritado com você e isso vem me incomodando desde que fui embora." O loiro admitiu, esperando que ela o perdoasse, seus olhos em busca dos dela para procurar qualquer sinal de mágoa ou raiva, apenas para descobrir... Felicidade?

"Está tudo bem... Você estava certo. Eu acho que se eu não tivesse sido tão má o tempo todo, então talvez você não tivesse gritado."-Ela fez uma pausa antes de relutantemente perguntar: " Você realmente quiz dizer tudo aquilo? Você realmente causou todos os problemas para me impressionar?"-Ela segurou o olhar dele o melhor que podia, seu olhar surpreso deixando-a nervosa.

"S-Sim... eu realmente sempre gostei de você, Sakura"-Ele disse- "Mas eu ainda estou triste por causar tantos problemas, eu sei que estava errado..."-Ele coçou a parte traseira de sua cabeça em sinal de vergonha, não sabia como ela reagiria.

"Isso é bom, porque eu realmente gosto de você também, você sabe..."-Ela murmurou, muito envergonhada de si mesma.- "Eu não estava brincando quando falei da última vez, e só cresceu desde então."-Seus olhos eram puros e honestos, ele tinha que acreditar nela. _Era agora ou __nunca__..._

"Umm..."-Ele começou nervoso, ainda arranhando a parte traseira de sua cabeça sem jeito.- "Eu sei que isto é provavelmente uma hora ruim, mas... Será que você talvez queira ir buscar ramén mais tarde? Ou algo assim, eu não me importo muito...

Sentiu os lábios rosados dela pressionados contra os seus próprios lábios em um beijo casto e inocente, antes de ver ela rapidamente se afastar entusiasmada.

Ele olhou para ela em estado de choque, não acreditando... Será que ela realmente...?

"Terá mais disso se você sair num encontro comigo esta noite, no Ichiraku..."-Ela piscou antes de correr rapidamente, deixando ele sem palavras, corando ferozmente, e _definitivamente _confuso.

_Mulheres__!_ Ele pensou, enquanto voltava ao seu apartamento para se arrumar,_ Sempre __mexendo com __minha cabeça__...__!_

* * *

><p><em>E ai? Espero que tenham gostado. <em>

_Eu só tenho como saber disso se vocês me mandarem reviews #fikadika_

_Até logo, _

_Mama King _


End file.
